lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
South Park: Bigger, Longer
South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut is an 1999 adult comedy animated feature length film based on the television series of the same name, after in the film development where the creators reported that many scenes where deleted and alternate when it was destroyed. List of deleted scenes and other related #The title of the movie was originally called as South Park: All Hell Breaks Loose! but the MPAA reject the title of it due to "hell" is not acceptable and retitled as Bigger, Longer & Uncut. #Ike was originally going to accompany the boys to the battlefield as it shown in the trailer, but his role was cut down and he gets left in Kyle's attic in the finished product. #The opening number was originally titled "Goin' to the Movies" and had much different lyrics. Also, originally there were going to be two songs called "Something Must Be Done," one sung by the adults and the other by the boys; they were replaced with "Blame Canada" and "What Would Brian Boitano Do?," respectively. #Kenny was given a subplot in Hell where Satan challenged him to find Snacky S'mores proofs-of-purchase in order to get a wish granted. In the end, he opts to use them to wish everyone back to life. This was dropped, and instead Satan lets him make a wish due to having been freed of his loveless relationship. #The Mole was originally debuted at Gregory's "La Resistance" meeting, digging up through the floor to get in. #The film was said to start with Saddam Hussein being executed, setting up his appearance in Hell later on. Phillip's line "How's aboot: 'Get me the fuck out of this chair!' How's that for last words?" was originally going to be Saddam's line in this scene. #Wendy outright broke up with Stan in the original drafts, over him liking Terrance and Phillip more than being serious. The advice Stan gets towards the end to win her back is simply to "Give her ice cream". #Instead of Conan O'Brien jumping and falling and crushed to his death at the car (with a extra humor as the car owner turn off the alarm), he would take out a gun and shoot himself in the head (as it splatted entire part to the horror of his guests). This was rejected by the MPAA due to the highest violent nature of the scene, necessitating the replacement. #In the finished product, Stan suddenly winds up face-down in a puddle after being thrown by an explosion. Earlier drafts show that he ran after the explosion and got lost in a forest, before he'd trip and fall. This was likely cut for time purposes. #One scene in particular involved the boys discovering an X-rated video of Cartman's mother with a horse, which the creators tried to fight to keep in the film. In the end, it was replaced with the boys finding a scat film of her and a German man. (But the part where Eric is training with the V-chip is shown image of man sex with a horse as it stays in the final cut) #A rumor has it that in the earlier drafts, Sheila disowns Kyle. #The Winona Ryder scene was originally going to have her shoot ping-pong balls from her vagina, but under the threat of getting an NC-17 rating, the scene was changed to a joke where it appeared she was using her vag, but turned out to be using paddles. Before this, earlier drafts had Winona simply singing at the USO show. #The "Uncle Fucker" was originally going to be called "Mother Fucker" instead. This would've landed the movie an NC-17 rating, so it became the "Uncle Fucker" we all know and love. #Sheila originally her going into full-on Sanity Slippage, culminating with an insane rant of wanting "pretty things", revealing Kyle wasn't born in a hospital and mistaking Satan for Alan Dershowitz. Category:Lost Movies Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Scenes Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Rare animation Category:South Park